


Sleepless in San Francisco

by vixy



Series: Venomous: Stories About a Man and a Symbiote [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Just A Man and A Symbiote, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/vixy
Summary: To learn more about their host, Venom “watches” Eddie sleep.





	Sleepless in San Francisco

Nighttime. Eddie liked it, Venom liked it. Maybe Venom liked it because Eddie did. They were nocturnal animals, looking for adventures or trouble —and the occasional snack— way past midnight. But there were also the quiet nights.

Venom didn’t sleep, but he enjoyed curling up within his human’s body —his body— and concentrating on how active Eddie was even in his slumber. Venom relished experiencing Eddie, all of Eddie like this. Defenses down, vulnerable. No, never entirely vulnerable. Venom made sure of that.

Night after night, fascinated, Venom paid attention to every tiny detail. Eddie seemed to relax the most when he was splayed out on the bed, foot hanging from the edge, deep breaths turning into snores, Venom would come to rest by Eddie’s chest to better feel the vibration. It was hypnotic: up, down, up, down, the steady rhythm of Eddie’s breathing.

Then of course there were those nights when Eddie seemed to be more agitated than during his waking hours. Thrashing around, mumbling, talking even, fighting against some invisible enemy. Venom would then try to envelop Eddie, to soothe him. Purely out of strategy, of course, Eddie needed to be well rested to be in optimum condition to serve as Venom’s host. At least that was what Venom had told Eddie when he’d woke up one morning to find himself covered in tendrils.

And then there were the worst kind of nights. Nights when Eddie could not fall asleep and when he finally did, nightmares would take over. Venom didn’t like those, he’d always be ready to wake Eddie up,

The very first time Venom had experienced one of Eddie’s nightmares it had been terrifying for both of them. The symbiote was nearly dormant, somewhere just beneath Eddie’s skin when all of a sudden a vision overwhelmed them. Fire. Flames everywhere, engulfing them, no way out. Fear, paralyzing fear quickly giving way to panic. It took Venom a second to realize they were alright, the apartment was not burning down. It was all in Eddie’s head, their head.

 

**_Eddie, wake up._ **

But Eddie was lost inside the nightmare, groaning —whimpering, really— about putting out the fire, pleading for help. “Get out!”

**_Eddie, wake up._ **

“No! Help, save… get Venom out… the fire…”

 In the dream, Venom was writhing in pain and Eddie was in pain because he couldn’t do anything. A shiver ran down their spine.

 “Venom… no!” Eddie moaned, his voice breaking.

 

 _**Eddie, wake up!** _ Venom had half-emerged from Eddie’s side and shook him awake. Eddie opened his eyes and sat bolt upright, his heart beating a violent tattoo on his chest.

 ** _You were scared,_** Venom stated. **_You conjured up some vision and you got scared._ _Why do you scare yourself, Eddie?_**

“It’s called a nightmare, asshole.” Eddie let himself fall back on the pillow. “And it’s not like I asked to have it.”

**_You were scared… for us, for me._ **

“Of course I was, I care about… us.” Venom could feel the blush spreading on Eddie’s face.

 ** _You don’t need to be afraid, Eddie. I will protect us from night mares._** Eddie chuckled. **_Go back to sleep, Eddie._**

“Good night, you,” Eddie said, already feeling calmer.

 

That had been interesting, and as they got used to each other, the nightmares got less and less frequent. Tonight was a good night. No monsters, no threats, just the soft pitter patter of rain on the window and a rather nice drowsiness.

  ** _Sweet dreams, Eddie._ ** A black tendril brushed Eddie’s forehead.

 “Sweet.. Hey, do you dream?” Eddie yawned.

  ** _Only about chocolate. And you._**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Venom/Symbrock fic!  
> I loved the movie so here I am. I do not know anything about the comics so forgive any glaring mistakes. I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
